Stories: Me & Kidd
by hikaruhellscent
Summary: "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, how we met? well, that's an interesting story..." my first fic, sorry if it sucks, i'm new at this, don't kill me, DTKXOC, kinda OOC, i suck at summaries, but please rate and review...


**My first fic, sorry if it sucks, I really tried my best, Rate&Review, be honest…ok? , ….well, maybe a little sugarcoating won't hurt anybody**

_How we met? It's quite a normal story actually, you know, those kinds of clichéd boy-meets-girl meetings.. But if you insist on knowing, I guess I'll have to tell you anyways…_

It was a sunny Sunday morning, at around 08:00 AM, on 8th August, my birthday. As other kids would spend their birthdays throwing a party or dining with their family and stuff like that, I spent mine standing in front of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or more commonly known as DWMA.

I got my parents to enroll me there as a birthday present. Well, because it's an awesome school and all, but it's also the school where my brother graduated from, I respect him a lot and I want to be on the same level as him, and I he became a teacher there, besides, it's….

"Perfectly Symmetrical" I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around, much to my surprise, there was a boy, with golden eyes looking straight at me. He raised his eyebrows, "isn't it?" he continued. I nodded, through not really understanding what he means, I got the point. He then smiled. And gazed at the building.

Then a few minutes were filled with awkward silence. Well, it was awkward for me at least, it was the first time I saw a guy smile so happily just looking at a building, it's like he didn't even notice me anymore. Not really that I mind. I came to look at the school too.

"Isn't Symmetry beautiful?" he said suddenly, still keeping that happy smile on his face. I replied with a simple "yes". I then took a glance at him, and noticed a few things, he was taller than me, by about 2 centimeters, and he wore a neat black tux, the same color as his hair, which had 3 really cute stripes on the left side. I wonder how he got them. So I decided to ask.

"Hey" I called out to him, "how did you get those white stripes? And why is it only on 1 side?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

He looked at me. And for a second, he pouted, the other second, he dropped to the ground, then, I heard sobbing, "Why… I'm disgusting…a pig….born with my left hair this horrible color...I'm cursed to live the worthless life of trash...dammit….depressed…..die…" banging on the floor, he wept.

….I didn't know what I did exactly, but I was feeling somewhat guilty for it. I tried to comfort him, "uh….no, I didn't mean it that way…uh….you're not trash…uh…."and I have to say, I wasn't really good at it.

And after a few minutes of awkward-comfort-words-I-put-out-for-someone-I-just –met stuff, He looked up, "I-I'm not?" he said, with a soft blush on his face. I put up my best comfort smile, "N-No, of course you're not". He smiled happily, and looked at me again, "A-And the stripes, they're not horrible?" he continued. I sat on my knees, and aligned my face to his, looked him in the eyes, and said, "No, they're extremely cute" with a genuine smile on my face.

After calming down, he stood up straight. And bowed, "I'm sorry for showing such an embarrassing display". Seeing he was still blushing in embarrassment, I couldn't help but laugh,"it's ok, it was quite amusing" I said.

He raised his head and held out his hand,"now that I think of it, I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Kidd, nice to meet you", I shook his hand."Andrea, Nice to meet you too".

Both of us smiled. Didn't really know why, it just fitted the mood. "By the way Andrea, what are you doing here?"He suddenly asked. I was kinda surprised, but I answered anyways,"No, nothing, it's my birthday today, and I'm being enrolled here as a present, so I'm just looking around".

He grinned,"Happy Birthday Andrea, and I'm looking forward to seeing you soon-oh, I have to go, see you"

Then he just left.

_Wait, now that I think about it, it was a pretty weird way for 2 people to meet, not to mention it's disconnected at a lot of places…..but anyways, that's how I met him_

**Wow, that sucked, didn't it? Aah…why is it so hard to write?! Again, RATE&REVIEW, and please don't be too hard on me….. V(._.)**


End file.
